Letting Loose
by iMe001
Summary: Hermione and Fred have a moment during Bill and Fleur's wedding.


**Welllllll. Fancy meeting me here again, eh? Yes, it's been a very long long long time. (My last story was..'08?" Well crap. I guess I'm back. Hiatus = done. I'm going to try and write a lottttt more because I miss this :( But on the bright side I already have the first chapter of something bigger started so that'll be good! I'm so sorry to everyone, but hopefully you all will forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I missed this so much, I'm even going to write the whole damn thing out: I, iMe001, do not won, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. This story is not nearly as good as hers, which is proof that it is purely for entertainment purposes only.**

**Enjoy, dear ones! R&R if you still love me.**

The wedding was in full-swing; Bill and Fleur danced in the middle of the floor, staring at each other, while their guests swirled and twirled around them. The music was loud, the food was delicious, and the atmosphere was delightfully cheerful. It was a welcome break from the regular gloomy attitude of the days, so painted by the reports of murders and Deatheater activity. Still, amidst the depressing season, the wedding went on without flaw.

Hermione shot Ginny a smile when she caught her eye, watching her dance with Harry as though nothing was wrong in the world. Ginny beamed back and Harry looked over his shoulder to smile at Hermione as well. She took a sip of her butterbeer and sighed, admiring the decorations that adorned the tent. She had never thought herself to be interested in large weddings, but after tonight, perhaps her mind was changed. She even was interested in dancing…if anyone would ask her.

Sighing, she stood and exited the tent to go grab her shawl from the burrow. She crossed the lawn, smiling and nodding at the various Order members who guarded the happy occasion. She stepped inside the house and smiled; it had been her home for the past two months now, after she had wiped her parents' memories and packed her things. Here, she settled in easily. The Weasleys were more than inviting, and accepted her into their home as one of their own children. She couldn't help but love it here.

Hermione walked upstairs to Ginny's room, where she stayed, and grabbed her plum-colored shawl. As she was walking towards the kitchen again to join the festivities, she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry I—Fred! What are you doing here?" She asked, shrugging off the surprise and fixing her hair absent-mindedly.

"Sorry, Hermione. Just wanted some air, what about you?" he asked in return. She gestured at the shawl, and silence fell between them.

"You look…pretty," Fred said randomly. Hermione looked up in surprise and smiled.

"As do you. I mean…not pretty, but you look…well, handsome". She responded, quite lamely. Fred chuckled and took a step towards her.

"Am I making you nervous, Hermione?" he asked smiling, moving towards her. Hermione gulped and move backed, bumping into the wall by the stairs. Her shawl dropped to the floor, but she didn't notice.

"No, no you aren't," she responded, trying to sound firm. "Not even a little". Inwardly, she grimaced at how weak the last bit sounded.

"Really now?" Fred said, smiling again. "You seem a bit…on edge".

"I want to go back to the party, that's all". She answered, cowering by the wall.

"You're breathing hard".

"You startled me".

"You dropped your shawl".

"It slipped".

"You're cheeks are red".

"It's breezy outside".

"You're shaking".

"I'm cold".

Fred inched closer, almost too close. "I can warm you up," he whispered, his breath warm on her cheek. Hermione's heart skipped a beat. What the hell was going on? Fred? Really? What on Earth was he doing?

"Fred—"

"Hermione. It's a wedding. Let loose, try to have fun for once?" Fred said with another sly smile. He kissed her on the cheek, softly. "You watch me eat breakfast every morning". His lips touched her forehead. "You let me take you flying". He kissed her other cheek. "In fact, you would only ride on my broomstick, no one else's". He kissed her nose. "You want to me to kiss you".

"What"? Hermione tried moving, but Fred's lips finally descended upon hers, and he pinned her raised arms against the wall. Hermione panicked. How was she supposed to push him away? She could try a mental spell, but she wasn't too good at those yet. She could kick him, but her feet stayed locked together. She could try kissing him back—wait WHAT? Her mind came to a screeching halt as Fred's lips traced her jawbone. Hermione could've yelled, screamed, called Fred a number of nasty names…but she remained silent. Her eyes closed…

"_It's a wedding. Let loose, try to have fun for once?"_

It wouldn't hurt her…right?

Hermione placed her hand underneath Fred's chin, lifting his lips back to her and welcoming their touch. He was gentle, with soft lips as he loosened his hold on her wrists and began stroking the inside of her wrist with his hands. Hermione pulled her arms away and wrapped them around his neck, stretching and pushing herself into him. Fred responded, parting her lips with his own and slipping his tongue into the cave of her mouth, deepening the kiss and causing Hermione's euphoria to slip through the clouds and up into the distant reaches of outer space, leaving her body in the arms of a silly red-head boy who was too good at kissing.

"Fred…" She murmured. He silenced her by pushing her harder against the wall and running his hands over her shoulders, pulling her right dress strap down. Hermione felt herself whimper into this kiss and Fred smiled.

"Not bad, Granger," he murmured, pecking her still-parted lips quickly. "We should do that again soon, eh?" He winked, kissed her again, and bent down. Scooping up her shawl, he pulled it around her and gave her a quick twirl before walking briskly from the kitchen.


End file.
